The present subject matter relates generally to a method and system for forming a network between devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems of forming an ad-hoc network.
During normal use, wireless devices communicate with one another through the use of cellular towers and other access points of a wireless network. A wireless network consists of a number of access points, each broadcasting a wireless signal that computers and other wireless devices can detect and join. Access points may be connected to wired networks, such as an internet connection. Wireless technologies that support wireless networking include Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and 3G and 4G cellular networks.
Wireless technology presents problems to users when they are unable to join a network. While cities typically have sufficient coverage, some rural areas may have stretches that are not covered by a wireless network. Additionally, access points may be damaged or compromised during natural disasters or other emergency situations. Other possible radio interference could result from weather, other wireless devices, or obstructions like concrete walls.
Without wireless technology, wireless devices can communicate through a wireless ad hoc network composed of individual devices communicating with each other directly (i.e., without going through a centralized point). Device-to-device (D2D) or peer-to-peer (P2P) communications utilize wireless technology such as Bluetooth. However, the use of many devices to create the network also means that the loss of one device breaks a link in the connection. The bandwidth of each wireless channel is also limited. The ad hoc network is further limited by the battery life of any individual link.
Currently, only rooted devices are capable of functioning in D2D communications over multiple hops. Rooted devices are devices running the Android mobile operating system on which users have privileged control over various Android subsystems. The process of “rooting” gives users the ability to alter or replace system applications and settings, run specialized applications, or perform other operations that are not available to the normal user. The downside to rooting a phone is losing the security and integrity of the operating system provided by the provider, as well as voiding the warranty from the provider. Further, to root a smartphone and enable network functionality on the phone requires extensive knowledge on software programming and computer architecture, which is uncommon for the average user. Additionally, because rooting is specific to only Android devices, an ad-hoc network based on rooted devices cannot include non-Android devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dynamic wireless ad hoc network that self-forms without any requirements on the individual device, as described herein.